Some digital signage venues need to be interactive to be effective, e.g., kiosk applications. User interactions may include text entries on a virtual keyboard, e.g., email addresses, or keywords for searching various items, among others. In certain situations, it is desirable to have the video display in portrait mode. However, there are technical issues associated with mounting digital signage screens in a portrait orientation.
For example, if the screen is mounted in a portrait orientation, digital content cannot be presented using web technology, because it is not possible for hypertext markup language (HTML) to write sideways (i.e., text display can only be presented in an upright orientation in landscape mode). Although some video cards are capable of rotating the entire video output to match a portrait screen orientation, the relatively high costs and poor full motion video support make them unsuitable for use in advertising venues.